


Pink Sauce

by cnomad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny asks Stiles to help him cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Sauce

“Wow,” Stiles said.

Danny glanced over his shoulder, a splatter of spaghetti sauce on his shirt. “What?” He looked down at himself and then sighed, “Let me guess – you were staring at my ass?”

Stiles hesitated, his eyes instinctively dropping down to do just that, before he shook his head. “Actually,” he said, stepping forward, reaching out to grab the apron Danny had apparently forgotten about and put on himself. “Not that you don’t have an amazing ass or anything, but I was just thinking that we should have done this years ago.”

“Why’s that?”

Coming to stand side by side with Danny, he reached over to take the wooden spoon away. He stared down at the congealed red – or was it pink? – sauce and the contents strewn across the counter.

He gestured to it all when he said, “I would have been far less intimidated by you if I’d known you were such a terrible cook. I guess even attractive, nice, athletic, computer-hacking guys can’t be good at everything.”

“Nice, Stilinski,” Danny said, glaring at Stiles. “Wasn’t the whole point of you coming over that you were going to help me?”

“I’m just saying – I would have asked you out years ago if I’d known this embarrassingly adorable secret about your ineptitude.”

He flushed pink for a moment, surprised by his own boldness, as he fiddled with adding some pepper to the sauce, knowing it was a lost cause.

He felt a hand on his lower back as Danny leaned in closer, “I’m pretty bad at making the first move.”

There was a moment’s hesitation before Stiles’ head swung up and his eyes met Danny’s.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Danny said, a vaguely timid smile playing on his lips. “Maybe you could help me with that too.”

His heart was beating wildly and his throat was a little dry as Stiles leaned in. “I think I can do that.”  When there was less than an inch in between their lips, he whispered, “But first – I think we have to throw this sauce out and start over from scratch.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
